greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
James Peterson
James Peterson is an emergency medicine attending at St. Ambrose Hospital whom Charlotte King hired to replace Pete Wilder after his death. History Early Life James grew up in Tennessee. First Night at Work On James's first night working at St. Ambrose, it rained heavily, sending many people to the ER. He butted heads with several of the other doctors. Amelia Shepherd disagreed with him on the case of Todd Reiter, whom she believed was fine and whom he believed to have a problem. He was ultimately proven right. He disagreed with Cooper on the case of Sarah Nelson, believing DCFS needed to be involved. He then told Sheldon that there was no help for his patient, Nick Calhoun, who was a pedophile. ("You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone") Search for Sarah James was part of the search for Sarah Nelson after she disappeared from the ER. ("The Next Episode") James later told Sheldon a contract worker on the janitorial staff had been arrested in connection with Sarah's disappearance. He was a registered sex offender. ("I'm Fine") Charlotte's Pregnancy When Charlotte went into labor at 26 weeks, she was rushed to the ER, where James started working to stop her labor. However, one of the babies was already presenting, so they had to deliver. After the first delivery, Jake determined the rest of the membranes were intact and her labor stopped. ("Life Support") While Charlotte was on bed rest, James came to visit her and they watched sports together. ("Georgia on My Mind") Jake and Addison's Wedding James attended Jake and Addison's wedding with Amelia. ("In Which We Say Goodbye") Naomi and Sam's Wedding When he and Amelia attended Naomi and Sam's second wedding, he told her that would be them one day. ("In Which We Say Goodbye") Relationships Romantic Amelia Shepherd James met Amelia during his first night at St. Ambrose. She disagreed with him about Todd Reiter and told him to send Todd home. When he found an infection that could have paralyzed Todd, he passed the credit to Amelia. When his shift ended, he found Amelia and asked if he could buy her a drink. However, she declined, telling him she doesn't drink. She then told him she'd given birth to an anencephalic baby and if she started drinking, she'd never stop. ("You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone") At a barbecue at Sam's house, James approached Amelia again and she turned him down again. ("The Next Episode") Amelia continued to brush off his attempts to bond with her. He told her he eats at Billy's every Friday and suggested she might join him, because they have really, really good fries there. After Jake told her James was a good guy, Amelia showed up to eat with him. ("The World According to Jake") When Amelia decided to start dating again, she went on several bad blind dates before going to Billy's on Friday night to see James. At the end of the night, he hugged her instead of kissing her, to her surprise. James asked her out again and they went to dinner. At the end of the night, he still didn't kiss her. He later showed up at her place and kissed her, saying the anticipation was killing him. They later tried to have sex, but she started having flashbacks to Ryan, so she pulled back and left the room. The next morning, she found him still in her apartment, making breakfast. He said she didn't owe him an explanation, but she explained anyway and gave him an out, which he didn't take. They went to bed and had sex. Afterward, she told him about Ryan and her drug use and alcoholism. He then invited her to meet his parents, who were coming into town. During the dinner, James's mother, Stella, started questioning Amelia. James stepped in and moved the conversation to another topic. Amelia later yelled at James for not letting her stand up for herself and for silencing her during the conversation. She said it wasn't working and asked him to leave. When he refused, she left. When he saw her later, he asked her what the fight was really about. She told him that all the men she loves die. He told her he loved her. After saving their shared patient, she told him she loved him too. ("Good Fries Are Hard to Come By") After seeing Charlotte give birth, Amelia told James she wanted babies, but she was scared to want them because of what happened to her baby. She then said that if they got that far, she wanted to have babies with him. ("Full Release") At Naomi and Sam's wedding, James told Amelia that would be them one day. ("In Which We Say Goodbye") However, she freaked out when he proposed to her and went to visit her brother in Seattle, seeing if she could handle a married life with kids. She concluded she couldn't and realized that she loved Seattle. She had several calls with James and broke off the engagement. Familial His grandmother had cancer. While she was dying, he was busy with medical school, so he didn't spend that much time by her side. He confessed to Addison that he regrets not having made more time for her. ("Apron Strings") He has an uncle who is 103 and smokes two packs of cigarettes a day. ("Good Fries Are Hard to Come By") Friendships Vivian Carlsmith When Vivian was in the hospital dying, James regularly visited her, playing cards and talking. He said she reminded him of his grandmother who had died. ("Apron Strings") Career James graduated from Stanford University School of Medicine, and completed his emergency medicine residency and fellowship at U.S.C. He then became an attending at U.S.C.'s Level 1 Trauma Center, and worked there for five years before Charlotte King wooed James to work for St. Ambrose Hospital with the promise that he would eventually become the head of the emergency department. Notes and Trivia *While not verified on Private Practice, James most likely completed his fellowship in critical care medicine. *James really likes the pudding at St. Ambrose Hospital. *He completed the Ironman in 2011.The Next Episode, 6x05 (PP) *James only buys American cars.The Next Episode, 6x05 (PP) *James likes orange soda.The World According to Jake, 6x07 (PP) *He does not like to be called "dude."The World According to Jake, 6x07 (PP) *He was a waiter at some point in his past.The World According to Jake, 6x07 (PP) *James is a conservative Republican.Good Fries Are Hard to Come By, 6x11 (PP) *James prefers The Wall Street Journal over The New York Times because he believes the former is more objective.Good Fries Are Hard to Come By, 6x11 (PP) *He says he's been in love a few times.Good Fries Are Hard to Come By, 6x11 (PP) *He says he's "pro-life", but supports the death penalty.Good Fries Are Hard to Come By, 6x11 (PP) *His mother stayed at home with him when he was a child.Good Fries Are Hard to Come By, 6x11 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP6x04JamesPeterson.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05JamesPeterson.png|The Next Episode PP6x06JamesPeterson.png|Apron Strings PP6x07JamesPeterson.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08JamesPeterson.png|Life Support PP6x09JamesPeterson.png|I'm Fine PP6x10JamesPeterson.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x11JamesPeterson.png|Good Fries Are Hard to Come By PP6x12JamesPeterson.png|Full Release PP6x13JamesPeterson.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills PP6x04-4.jpg PP6x04-7.jpg PP6x04-8.jpg PP6x04-9.jpg PP6x04-10.jpg PP6x04-13.jpg PP6x04-18.jpg PP6x04-21.jpg PP6x04-24.jpg PP6x04-25.jpg PP6x04-26.jpg PP6x04-28.jpg PP6x05-1.jpg PP6x05-2.jpg PP6x05-5.jpg PP6x05-14.jpg PP6x09-4.jpg PP6x09-5.jpg PP6x09-14.jpg PP6x10-23.jpg PP6x10-27.jpg PP6x10-30.jpg PP6x10-31.jpg PP6x11-1.jpg PP6x11-3.jpg PP6x11-5.jpg PP6x11-7.jpg PP6x11-9.jpg PP6x11-11.jpg PP6x11-12.jpg PP6x11-13.jpg PP6x11-14.jpg PP6x11-16.jpg PP6x11-17.jpg PP6x11-18.jpg PP6x11-19.jpg PP6x11-20.jpg PP6x11-21.jpg PP6x11-22.jpg PP6x11-23.jpg PP6x11-24.jpg PP6x12-7.jpg PP6x12-8.jpg PP6x12-9.jpg PP6x12-16.jpg PP6x12-22.jpg PP6x12-25.jpg PP6x13-4.jpg PP6x13-8.jpg PP6x13-11.jpg PP6x13-18.jpg PP6x13-24.jpg PP6x13-36.jpg Notable Episodes These episodes are James-centric or otherwise very informative about his life. *You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone *Good Fries Are Hard to Come By Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors